Ce n'est pas normal!
by lele-35
Summary: John observe Sherlock. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. L'homme devant lui ne peut pas être Sherlock! Il avait un comportement beaucoup trop suspect pour ça. OS écrit pour les nuits d'HPF sous le thème de "Suspect".


**Note: OS écrit pour les nuits d'HPF sous le thème de " Suspect". Bonne lecture :)**

John observa Sherlock, méfiant. Cela faisait une journée entière qu'il n'avait pas eu d'enquêtes à résoudre, et il ne s'était pourtant pas plaint une seule fois. D'habitude, il craquait au bout d'une matinée. De plus, il était en manque de nicotine, puisqu'il essayait d'arrêter les patchs et les cigarettes. Oui, Sherlock devrait être énervé, excité comme une puce, jouer du violon, tirer dans le mur... tout mais pas rester assis sagement dans le fauteuil du salon, à qui plus est, _regarder la télé _!

Oui, tout ça était bien suspect... peut-être... peut-être avait-il remis finalement ses patchs à nicotine, qu'il n'avait pas tenu... oui mais non. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Même avec de la nicotine dans le sang, il était assoiffé d'enquêtes.

- Tu comptes me fixer combien de temps ? demanda-t-il soudain

John sursauta. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dévisager.

- Tu es bizarre.

- Je sais, répondit-il calmement, tout le monde me l'a déjà dit.

John roula des yeux :

- Non, pas bizarre comme ça ! Bizarre dans le sens Sherlock ! Bizarre parce que justement tu as l'air normal en cet instant précis. Tu ne veux pas d'enquêtes ou quoi ! En plus, tu n'as même pas de nicotine dans le sang !

- Arrête de chercher. Tu es ordinaire. Tu ne trouveras pas.

- Peut-être que si.

- Alors continue, je t'en prie. Analyse-moi ! l'invita Sherlock

John le regarda attentivement. Il pouvait voir de légers tremblements, signe du manque de nicotine. Mais ça c'était normal. Sherlock Holmes était calme. Hors, c'était incompatible avec Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes n'était pas calme.

- Moriarty t'a donné rendez-vous à la plage pour te baigner ? ironisa-t-il

Sherlock leva un sourcil, mais John put voir le début d'un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elles ne redeviennent neutres.

- Dis-moi ! insista John

- Mon dieu, tu es encore plus stupide aujourd'hui que les autres jours John !

- Tu sais, quand tu m'as demandé si je t'avais entendu quand tu m'as demandé de te frapper. Eh bien là, je l'entends encore, c'est normal ? répliqua-t-il

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il avait presque l'air amusé ! Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. L'homme devant lui n'était pas son meilleure ami ! Peut-être était-ce Moriarty déguisé grâce à un quelconque moyen ? Hum... non. Trop cinglé pour ça. Il l'aurait tout de suite reconnu.

Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais leur porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée pour laisser passer... Molly, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade et... Harry ? Il se retrouva bouche-bée devant ça.

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Le regard de John se teinta de compréhension. Il remercia tout le monde, la cérémonie des gâteaux et des cadeaux commença.

Lorsqu'il passa au cadeau de Sherlock, John eut peur que ce ne soit des doigts ou autre chose. De plus, il se demandait pourquoi il était resté si calme. C'était peut-être son anniversaire mais même ! Sherlock ne restait jamais comme ça. Même pour Noël. Il mijotait forcément un truc. Il ouvrit donc le cadeau de son ami avec appréhension. C'était une enveloppe.

Il découvrit alors deux billets d'avions.

- Ces billets nous mèneront en Espagne ! Un Ministre a été assassiné et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que c'est...

- Sherlock ! le coupa Lestrade, nous avons compris, vous êtes en manque d'affaires. Mais je vous ai confié cette affaire justement pour que...

- Que nous fêtions l'anniversaire de John, marmonna le détective

Lestrade hocha la tête, et John le regarda. L'affaire devait être exceptionnel pour en arriver à un tel résultat ! Mais il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était suspect. Son ami ne fêtait pas les anniversaires.

- Bien, sinon en ce qui te concerne, voici mon cadeau ! s'exclama Sherlock

- Je croyais que...

- Je t'en prie ne me dis pas que tu croyais que ton cadeau était le mien ! Je te proposais juste de m'accompagner ! Mon cadeau pour toi est...

Il claque des doigts, et un chien franchit alors le seuil de la porte, pour aller vers eux. John se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. Il était encore jeune.

- Un chien ?

Il était partagé entre surprise, stupeur et bonheur. C'était idiot mais il avait toujours aimé les chiens.

- Oui. Bon anniversaire John, sourit mystérieusement Sherlock

Voilà qui était suspect aussi...


End file.
